


Every Inch Of North And South

by melliyna



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Porn, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow it was the way that Aaron ate the cheesecake that pushed him right over in to 'taking you home, right now' Straight up porn, basically. This is CM Kid-Verse Hotch and Rossi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Inch Of North And South

He's been touching him in a particular kind of way for the last hour or so. This is how this works and Dave likes to know he can get Aaron to arch in to his hands. The cheesecake was just the afterthought to an evening of making sure he'd ordered for Aaron, making sure he'd kept his hands on him in a very particular kind of way.

They've got a weekend to themselves, the kids are safe and this is a really nice restaurant and the hotel has been just the right balance between isolation and comfort and they've both needed this, in various ways.

This is how you craft an affirmation. Mine, yours and how it all works in between. And right now? He's feeding Aaron cheesecake, very very slowly and with all the care in the world. He's watching the other man carefully, for any sign that this isn't welcome but he's also just been watching him with appreciation. It's on the tip of his tongue to say something, as he takes Aaron in - the suit, the way he wears it so well and the way Dave knows what he'd look like out of it.

What he finally says is "Aaron, you still have a beard. Well, we're going to change that tonight." And there's an image there of Rossi standing behind Aaron, carefully shaving the last of the stubble. Very carefully. He's got the old kind of razor, the one without a safety blade because this is about a lot of things and trust is definitely one of them. But also, oh fuck, Aaron. Half kneeling, throat bared for him. He'd shave slowly, making sure he got every inch of foam.

That image makes Rossi let his other hand, the hand that isn't holding the fork come around from resting on Aaron's arm to the back of his neck, twinned in hair that is just a little longer than it might normally be and he knows Aaron is maybe smiling a little wickedly there, because he knows what this does.

"Aaron, Aaron. I think I'm taking you home soon. And we're going to undo that shirt, nice and slowly. Maybe I'll spread you out, right there on the table and you'll beg Aaron, when I hold you in just the right way."

He's whispering this and after all, they are in a corner table at the restaurant, slightly out of the way. And they've both needed this, in differing ways but oh Jesus, he doesn't remember the last time he's been this turned on, in this way. It's a different kind of burn.

"Yours, Dave"

Aaron says it quietly and leans in to Dave's hand at the same time. And that's it, Dave thinks, he's taking him home. Right the fuck now.


End file.
